Magic Knights Rayearth: Secrets
by Toxic
Summary: It's been a year since their visit to the magic world of Cephiro. Ever since the trip, Hikaru has been having strange dreams. Dreams of someone she never gets to see. When danger threatens Tokyo and Cephiro will the Magic Knights rise to the challange?
1. Prequel

This is the prequel to my fanfiction: *DISCLAIMER: I don't own any part of anything in this story. (Except the originality) *Note, this story follows after Rayearth 1, and excludes Rayearth 2 from the storyline.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
MAGIC KNIGHTS RAYEARTH:  
  
"SECRETS"  
  
Somewhere in the world, three girls lay, peacefully sleeping. One of the girls, a spunky red head named Hikaru, dreams of her life. She sees herself in a stunning wedding dress, surrounded be her friends and family. Suddenly music starts, and she recognizes her cue to walk down the isle. She starts walking, and realizes that she has never been happier. She is about to marry the guy of her dreams... Hikaru slowly opens her eyes. "Damn," she says to herself, "why don't I ever finish the dream? Why don't I ever see my dream guy?" Dutifully, and reluctantly, she steps out of bed and walks to her bathroom. She starts a shower and strips herself of her clothes. Next she is in the shower, allowing the water to wash over her face. Ever since she became a magic knight, she has had these dreams. Every night for a year she has dreamt of the perfect guy, but she has never seen his face. She has never seen the color of his eyes, the scent that she knows lingers on his body. She has never touched his skin, he has just remained a secret.  
  
Like a bird to smart to catch a candle to strong to flicker out the notes of enchantment torment her, taunting her with what she doesn't know, with her desire to know, the secret.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------Well, there you have it. If people are interested in this story I will continue, if not, I'll drop it. Please review it and tell me if I should continue. 


	2. The Blackout

The next day at school, Hikaru is sitting at a picnic table as usual when something odd happens, Fuu, a blonde brainiac, comes running toward her. "Hikaru!" Hikaru turns and stares in amazement. Then she smiles and greets Fuu. "Hi Fuu, you never... wait a minute, you don't go here, why are you here?" Hikaru questions. "Well, I came to tell you that something terrible is happening right now." "What? Something terrible? Is Umi alright?" "Yes, Umi is fine. I mean terrible things are happening around Tokyo. Things that I only recognize because I've been to Cephiro." "What? What does Cephiro have to do with what's happening. Fuu, what's going on?!" "Well, last night a janitor at the Tokyo Tower was cleaning the floor when all of a sudden he was attacked by a, well, reports say that it was a giant moth. When they showed a picture of, a glimpse of what it was, it looked like something out of, out of Cephiro." "WHAT?!?!?!?! That's impossible, there isn't anyway back to Cephiro, I should know." "Yes, but you don't understand. We aren't spell casters like Clef or anything, we are just magic knights. We couldn't open a portal between the two worlds, but I think that someone, with enough power, could possibly create a portal of some sort." "No, that isn't possible! I've wanted to go back since we got back. All of us tried to, but it was impossible! Now you're saying that we just aren't powerful enough? That we are just..." but she never finished for in that second she fainted. "Hikaru? HIKARU! What the hell? Oh my god! Help me someone, Hikaru just fainted!" A swarm of kids came over and helped Fuu to take Hikaru to the nurse.  
  
You feel nothing, that fire that burns is a candle that will burn out young Magic Knight. Your fire shall fail, for I've found a way to destroy what you desire.  
  
Hikaru finds herself in a black room. She can't see anything but she can feel a lot of emotions rushing her. She is sad, and then happy, she feels love and then hate. She is confused and starts to cry. "What is this place? Why would such a place exist." "Young Magic Knight," says a high, chilling voice, "you are alone and shall remain alone. No one can revive you. "What do you mean? I was talking to Fuu, and then I was here. Who are you? What do you want?" "I want you to feel pain. Pain for all the suffering you caused my love Zagato!" "What? What are you talking about? The last person who said that, who said that was, Princess Emurade? It can't be! We, we killed you in Cephiro!" "Young and asinine girl. I am not Emurade. My name does not concern you, in fact, nothing concerns you. You are nothing, worthless, and that is why you are here. This is Despair. If you are here, then you know you have nothing in life." "Sorry, but I don't buy that for a minute. I have plenty of things in life, and even if I don't I'm under the illusion that I do, so it is impossible for me to end up in Despair! You're a liar! Tell me who you are now or I'll use force." "Fool, you couldn't fight me! Your power lies in Cephiro. Only in Cephiro could you beat me, but now you are not in Cephiro, and therefore alone!" "No! I'm not ALONE!" A blinding red light brightens the room. In the center stands the only women other then Emurade who would admit her love for Zagato. Alcione. "Alcione? But, we defeated you! How, why?" "Yes, it is true that you defeated me, but you forget that in Cephiro the will is the strongest magic, and I didn't have the will to die. I lived only for Zagato, but then he sent me away. My mind became a chaotic scheme and all I could think about was how you Magic Knights caused me to lose my love!" "No! He never loved you! He was in love with the Princess!" "Yes, that foolish Princess who thought that she was saving Cephiro by granting them a new Pillar. She was wrong, because the Pillar of Cephiro must be someone willing to devote their live to Cephiro. Well, guess what? I didn't want my life, so the power of Cephiro choose me by mistake. That's right, I'm the Pillar now! And it's all thanks to you, the Magic Knights!" "No, this can't be right! Where am I, I've got to get out of here! You can't reach me in my world because you're bluffing! Why would Cephiro choose you? "If I'm not the Pillar, then how come I can open portals between worlds?" "It was you who, the Tokyo Tower, how could you? People could've been hurt!" "Well, if you don't like it then why don't you stop me?" "Fine," Hikaru gets in her battle stance, "I will!" She charges Alcione but instead runs into Alcione's force field. "How?" "HA HA HA HA HA!" Alcione screams as Hikaru starts to fade. "Wait, what are you doing you impudent Knight?" "I don't know, but it looks like you're beat for now!" "You may have one this one, but this is merely a reflection of myself. Soon you and the others will die!" Before Hikaru can answer, she wakes up in the hospital. "OH MY GOD! HIKARU! Are you okay?" Umi is strangling her in a hug. "Yes, but I can't breath!" Umi lets her go and sits back down. Fuu squeezes Hikaru's hand and asks her what happened. "So what happened Hikaru? One minute we're talking, then the next minute you faint." "We have a serious problem," Hikaru says, "and Fuu, you're right, it does involve Cephiro. 


	3. New Paths or Dead ends Fuu

*Note: This chapter is the start of my new writing style for this story. Each chapter will be told  
from around either Hikaru, Umi, Fuu, or Alcione, noted by the chapter name. (In no particular  
order)  
  
  
"It's been three days since Hikaru's run in with Alcione. Hmm... was Alcione lying? Or  
was she telling the truth? And what did she mean by portals? Oh, I don't know, but something has  
to be done quickly." Fuu quickly walked into Tokyo tower. She had to find a way to get back to  
Cephiro, and quickly, but how?  
"This is about where the portal first opened, now the janitor was cleaning over there..."  
Fuu began her search of the tower. She checked and rechecked places that she had already  
checked. She found nothing. There wasn't anything out of the ordinary, much to her  
disappointment.  
"Oh no! I don't even know what to look for. We have to find out how that monster got  
here, but I can't even find a clue!" She began to cry softly. Behind her a figure began to slowly  
rise up from the ground.  
"I need to figure this out! Everyone is depending on me, the "brains" to find out what's  
happening!"  
"Yes," a mysterious voice says.  
"What, who's their?" Fuu quickly turns around to face a shadow figure.   
"Don't you recognize me? Can't you see that it's me, Umi?"  
"Umi, oh I'm so glad that you're hear. I don't think that I can figure this out alone. I need  
you and Hikaru."  
"Fuu," the shadow continues, "why were you crying? Are you sad?"  
"No, it's just that I feel like everyone depends on me to figure it out, and if I don't then  
I'm letting them down! I don't like letting people down."  
"So, you feel alone? Just like Hikaru? Well, that doesn't sound good. It sounds like you  
are turning into a useless crybaby."  
"What?" Fuu starts to get alarmed, "No, Umi, I'm not a... wait."  
"You're useless, you don't deserve to be a Magic Knight! You should just..."  
"SHUT UP! You're not Umi! You're Alcione! Don't try to deceive me! Go away!"  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! FOOL! YOU CAN'T SCARE ME! HIKARU ESCAPED  
WITH LUCK, BUT YOU DON'T HAVE ANYONE AROUND HERE!"  
"No!" Fuu covers her ears trying to drive out the noise.  
"DIE YOU FOOL!" the shadow now appears as a true form, but it wasn't Alcione.  
"What, who are you?" Fuu looks quizzically at the young man. He looked to be about 16.  
"I'm here to warn you, stay away from this. You aren't a Magic Knight! Leave Alcione  
alone! She will destroy you, stay away. Keep Hikaru away!"  
"What, what about the whole you're going to kill me? Who are you."  
The boy opened his mouth as if to say something, but dropped to the floor as if in pain.  
"Please! Stay away, or...or...DIE YOU IMPUDENT...AHHHH!" the boy suddenly  
disappeared in a blinding white flash.  
"What the..." Fuu shielded her eyes from the light, but her blinking wasn't from the light.  
It was because Clef was standing in front of her.  
"I had to banish that creature, are you alright Fuu?" he asks.  
"Yes, but, you, here, how?"  
"It's a long story, but my power will only keep me here for a short time. I came to tell you  
how to get to Cephiro."  
"Cephiro, you know a way their?"  
"Yes, but it won't be easy unless you become Magic Knights!"  
"What, we can only become Magic Knights in Cephiro though, so that plans impossible."  
"No, it isn't, because there is a stone in this world that will allow you to harness your  
power from Cephiro!"  
"What! You mean that we can become Magic Knights here!? Well, Hikaru will be pleased.  
What is the name of the stone?"  
"The stone," he started, but his powers had obviously left him. He started to disappear,  
sort of dissolve in the air.  
"What, hurry!"  
"It's called..."  
"Yes!"  
"S.R.E!" and with that he was gone.  
"S.R.E? What does that mean? Clef, oh no, what kind of trouble is Cephiro in?" Fuu  
slowly left the tower. "I've got to call Umi and Hikaru, we need to find out more about this  
S.R.E."  
As she walked off into the approaching darkness, a figure appeared on top of the tower. It  
watched Fuu walk away, and then it was gone, but a black shadow hung where it had been, and  
an arm slowly moved out of it... 


End file.
